The Hero V2
by Hero the Hedgehog
Summary: A once legendary hero of justice suddenly goes rouge, and starts a genocidal war against all original characters and content. Will he suceed, or will Sonic and Pals stop him and bring him to his senses? Rated Teen for kills. First fic. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

1**Well howdy! I'm finally going to start writing again! As the resident unknown n00b**, **I must get a name by my self for making a story. Here it is, don't expect awesome author comments here.**

**Oh yeah...DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC, MARIO, **ETC. **THAT HAVE COPYRIGHTS! I ONLY OWN A FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! GOSH! **

...Enjoy!

The Hero: Chapter 1: Mysterious Intro Chapter

In a far off transdimensional city, a collective gasp of shock and horror echoed through every particle in the air.

Standing on a spire in the northeast region, an average humanoid sized figure was standing in the glare of the artificial sunlight. This figure belonged to a hedgehog, close in resemblance to Sonic and Shadow, with different head spikes and fur color.

This particular hedgehog was special, as you might say. It was once an average human boy with glasses and big dreams. But one fateful yet quite unusual and unexpected day, that all changed for him when aliens abducted him and preformed experiments on him, as well as many other abductees on the ship. These experiments and the very nature and material drove his DNA wild, changing him into an orange Hedgehog with unknown power. In a burst of rage, torment and energy, he blasted a hole in the ship and ran out to the nearby planet-city.

When he reached the outskirts of town, 3 failed clones of Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails Prower the Fox, and Knuckles the Echidna (respectively named Sunic, Tain, and Krutchles) challenged him to a fight he could not escape, for they would kill him. Faced with these early foes, the hedgehog-human decided to test out his newfound power. When it awakened, he defeated them all in a flurry of blows and energy.

Seemingly claiming victory, the hedgehog human walked away, hoping he wouldn't have to fight again soon but at the same time excited for his newfound power(s). But deep inside the failed clones, they each had a bomb implanted in them. Experimental bombs, made to take out the original 3 in a blast that would

cause confusion, yet powerful enough to incinerate instantly.

Each activated at the exact same moment of sudden unexplained host body inactivity, creating a massive blast that would have surely eradicated the ones intended to be on the receiving end.

By the time the boy had made it beyond the blast radius, the resulting shock wave knocked him off the small planet with lowered gravitational pull.

Coincidentally, the nearest planet and dimension was Mobius...

The experimented boy rocketed toward the planet of furries, subconsciously wondering what hit him and how he could hold his breath in outer space.

(+ shift in time, location, or set of characters)

Finally, he skid to a stop under a tree after leaving a charred trail of earth and grass far behind him. The newly transformed hedgehog closed his eyes and succumbed to blackness...

If you asked him what he remembered, if he felt like it, he would tell you that seeing his favorite video game character(Sonic) was shocking and awesome at the same time. Learning that all sentient beings could create things from their imagination, sometimes physically, was a blow to his sense of reality and a jolt to jumpstart his sense of adventure and wonder.

And later, after he met up with Sonic and company, he became the Legendary Hero of the Universe, guardian and wielder of immense power for great justice and order to defended the universe and its entirety(Galaxies, dimensions, you name it). The council that is spoken of never gave its name to anyone, for it only appeared to Legendary Hero candidates. They simply didn't have the time, as the universe was a vast place, and many candidates were to be found. It is rumored its sole purpose was to give the True Hero , as it hasn't been recorded doing anything else.

When asked his name, the hedgehog replies with a smile and a thumb point to himself "Just call me Hero!"

Which brings us back to our current situation. The Legendary Hero only killed if he could not avoid it, which was rare. And the Power of the Hero allowed him to occasionally break the fourth wall, sense other fan-dimensions and created time paradoxes if he used his time travel powers incorrectly.

Why am I, the narrator of this third person story, telling you this? That very same person, or at least, something in his image, was holding an original character's bloodied body in his left hand, showing the universe that would listen to him that after all these years of servitude toward the universe and acceptance of original characters had ended.

He had announced that he was now a one man genocidal galaxy breaking army.

**So now it all starts. Um**, insert awesome author comments here **Also, reviews please! Don't expect an update pattern, by the way. I'll update when I can**.

**See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Holy Tenkuha! This story nearly got deleted for slowness! Sorry, my one (if existing) fan! Chapter two rushed to the point of non-deletion! Start!**

**Chapter Two: Murmurs of the Crowd**

The entire city seemed to freeze in an icy snapshot of the moment. Their most trusted, valued and strongest Legendary Universal Hero had just betrayed them for his own motives, and symbolized that by killing the fan character. A second beyond the initial silence, talk trying to understand the incident reverberated through the many streets of Dimenga City. "Do you know who that was?" some asked, still in disbelief that the being holding the bloodied furry corpse of a suspected Mary Sue was Hero. "But he couldn't of... this is definatly another imposter." replied die-hard Hero of Fandom fans.

His haters:

**Filler until edit!**


End file.
